Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color reflective display device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advances in display technology, display devices are widely used in various kinds of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and e-paper devices.
A typical color reflective display device includes red, green, blue color filters and a reflective display layer. The reflective display layer is disposed under the color filters, and is configured to selectively reflect lights passing through the color filters, so as to make the color reflective display device display an image.
When a color reflective display device has color filters with high pixel fill factors (PFFs), the image of the color reflective display device has a high color saturation and a low reflectivity. When the ambient light is strong, the image of such a color reflective display device has a good color quality. When the ambient light is weak, the image of such a color reflective display device is limited in its ability to reflect light.
Moreover, when the color reflective display device has color filters with low PFFs, the image of the color reflective display device has a low color saturation and a high reflectivity. When the ambient light is strong, the image of such a color reflective display device is able to reflect light well, but poor color quality in either case.
Thus, in order to allow for more widespread use of the color reflective display device, a color reflective display device having images with a high color saturation and a high reflectivity is desired.